Forbidden
by Anime Girl CC
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever. It's rated M because it's gonna get more intense in later chapters. Anyway, please read and review. I will try to submit more chapters soon. Summary: Dawn faces the Sinnoh Champion in battle, but Cynthia seems to have other ideas in mind. Enjoy! Pokemon and characters belong to Nintendo!
1. Is This Love?

Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead. Her breaths came in heavy pants. This was the most difficult battle of her life, but she was not about to quit. Dawn had come so far in her journey, so there was no way she would lose to Cynthia, even if she is the League Champion of Sinnoh.

Her Torterra was in bad shape. His breaths had become labored, but he showed no signs of stopping. She knew he would want to keep fighting, so she decided not to call him back just yet.

"Now, Earthen, use Earthquake!" she shouted with excitement.

"Terra!" Earthen roared as he made the battlefield shake, causing the Champion's Lucario to lose his balance.

Lucario's face was drenched in sweat and could barely stand, so his end was near.

"Lucario, use-" Before Cynthia could finish her command, Lucario fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

Cynthia smiled slightly as she recalled her Pokemon. "Good job, my friend. You were amazing."

Dawn counted on her fingers how many Pokemon the Champion had left. Her eyes widened when she realized Cynthia had one left, and that it was her most powerful Pokemon. "Oh, crap..."

Before Cynthia could send out her Garchomp, Dawn returned her Torterra. "Sorry, Earthen, but you need to rest."

She tossed out her last Poke Ball. "Go get 'em, Gibby!"

Her male Garchomp came out with a roar.

Cynthia looked surprised. "You have a male Garchomp? Interesting." She tossed her Poke Ball and let out her female Garchomp, who came out with a roar.

"Dragon Rush!" both Trainer and Champion commanded, watching with eager anticipation as their Garchomp charged at each other.

"Now, Gibby!" Dawn shouted.

Cynthia's Garchomp lunged at Gibby. Her Garchomp's speed didn't even compare to Gibby's as he dodged the attack and slammed into his opponent really hard.

"Garchomp!" Garchomp cried as she flew backwards and slammed into the ground.

Cynthia smiled to herself. _It looks like we've found ourselves a worthy opponent,_ she thought to herself, _and I'm beginning to enjoy this._

Garchomp stood up rather shakily and roared angrily, eager to beat her opponent now.

Cynthia smiled boldly. "Use Dig!"

Garchomp dove underground, causing Gibby to almost lose his cool.

"Gibby, try to figure out where your opponent will surface!" Dawn said.

"Chomp! Gar!" Gibby listened closely for where Garchomp would strike and focused intently.

Garchomp surfaced and tried to slug Gibby in the mouth, but Gibby leaped into the air, escaping her grasp.

"Jump on Garchomp's back and use Dragon Claw!" Dawn could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched Gibby leap onto Garchomp and slash into her back. "That's it, Gibby!"

Garchomp screamed in pain as blood oozed from where Gibby cut her and tried to shake him off.

Gibby jumped off her back and watched her closely, knowing she was done for.

Garchomp collapsed on the floor and did not get back up.

"Looks like you win," Cynthia said with a smile on her face. "You are our new Champion." She returned Garchomp and kissed the Poke Ball. "Excellent job, old friend. Take a long rest."

Dawn ran over to Gibby and hugged him. "Good job! You won!"

Gibby blushed and hugged his Trainer back, lovingly nuzzling his snout into her neck like he used to when he was a baby Gible.

Dawn giggled and tried to escape, to no avail.

Cynthia watched the two patiently and smiled to herself because of how cute they were.

Suddenly, she realized that she could nearly see up Dawn's skirt. She quickly looked away, but that image didn't go away in her mind. She wanted to take Dawn to a private place and do certain things with her. Was she in love?

No, impossible! Cynthia never fell in love with anyone! So, why did she feel this way inside?

Dawn and Gibby finally broke from their embrace and Cynthia snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you ready to be crowned the Champion?" Cynthia asked.

Dawn nodded and grinned. "Yes."

_Oh, Arceus, her grin is adorable! Crap, I gotta stop this!_ Cynthia thought to herself. "Okay, follow me..." She walked over to an elevator and waited for Dawn.

Dawn returned Gibby and ran over to Cynthia. "I can hardly believe I beat you. That was an awesome battle."

Cynthia nodded as she chuckled. "Yes, it was an intense battle. I had fun."

Dawn smiled up at Cynthia, causing Cynthia to blush.

"Is something wrong?" Dawn asked, noticing the blush.

Cynthia smiled and shook her head. "No, nothing at all! I am just fine!"

Dawn pushed her blue hair behind her ear and shrugged. "Whatever."

Cynthia noticed Dawn's light blue eyes weren't focused on their current surroundings, but instead focused on her. She blushed even more. "What is it?"

Dawn smiled. "You're really pretty, Cynthia. I've got big shoes to fill for such a beautiful former Champion."

Cynthia smiled warmly. "Thank you, Dawn. You are very beautiful, too."

Dawn blushed and looked down shyly at her boots. "Not as beautiful as you, Cynthia..."

The lift stopped at the top and Cynthia looked away from Dawn, having not noticed it stopped at first. "Oh, we're here! Let's go get you registered into The Hall of Fame!"


	2. Newfound Love

Dawn stepped off the lift and walked next to Cynthia, grinning in excitement up at Cynthia. "I can hardly believe I won! I am now the Champion!"

Cynthia nodded and avoided Dawn's gaze, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop herself from blushing if she looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "Yeah, you won fair and square. You did awesome, Dawn."

Dawn noticed Cynthia was avoiding her gaze and looked sad. "Why won't you look at me? You're not upset, are you?"

Cynthia sighed and shook her head. "No, not at all. I just really like you, Dawn."

Dawn smiled. "Oh, I like you, too, Cynthia."

Cynthia looked at Dawn. "I mean, I _like you_, like you."

Dawn looked a little taken aback by this sudden confession, but she smiled warmly at Cynthia. "I like you, like you, too."

Cynthia blushed and smiled. "Really?"

Dawn nodded and turned to face Cynthia. "Yes."

Cynthia turned to face Dawn in front of the doors to enter the room to be put into the Hall of Fame and gently pushed Dawn's hair behind her ears. "Well, may I kiss you, then?"

Dawn's cheeks suddenly turned a rosy red as she blushed immensely and nodded slowly.

Cynthia bent forward and gently placed her lips against Dawn's, pulling the girl into her arms and wrapping her arms around Dawn's waist.

Dawn kissed Cynthia back and wrapped her arms around the former Champion's shoulders to give herself more support.

Cynthia gently brushed her tongue against Dawn's lips, asking for permission to enter.

Dawn opened her mouth, being no newbie to kissing, and intertwined her tongue with Cynthia's to show that she wasn't a newbie.

Cynthia's tongue fought for dominance, but Dawn wouldn't allow it, putting up a good fight.

They eventually stopped kissing to breathe and smiled at each other, both of their faces a rosy crimson.

"That was amazing," Dawn whispered.

"Yeah, I agree," Cynthia said as she hugged Dawn close.

"Shall we go register me now?"

Cynthia nodded. "Of course." She took Dawn's hand and walked into the room.

Dawn stayed close to Cynthia's side and squeezed her hand in excitement. "Does this mean we are dating now?"

Cynthia smiled at Dawn. "Only if you want us to date."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I would like that a lot. I have always admired you, Cynthia. I actually fell in love with you. I love you."

Cynthia blushed and smiled. "I love you, too, Dawn."

After registering Dawn into the Hall of Fame, Cynthia and Dawn flew out to Cynthia's Villa near the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh and enjoyed a relaxing evening, happy to be in each other's company. This was only the beginning.


	3. Sex

As Dawn awakened to find herself snuggled up close in Cynthia's arms, she had a feeling that it was the day they would finally go a step further than just kissing while they were topless. She gently poked Cynthia's breasts and giggled when Cynthia moaned in ecstasy in her sleep.

"Wake up," Dawn whispered.

Cynthia opened her eyes and looked at Dawn. "Good morning, Dawn."

Dawn smiled up at Cynthia. "Good morning." She then kissed her lover's lips.

Cynthia kissed her back and held her close.

Dawn started to pinch Cynthia's nipples and stuck her tongue into Cynthia's mouth the minute she moaned.

"Dawn," Cynthia moaned into Dawn's mouth.

Dawn smirked and kept playing with the Champion's nipples, ignoring Cynthia's slight protest.

Suddenly overtaken by lust and desire, Cynthia rolled them over so she was on top and looked at Dawn. "What has gotten into you? Do you want me to finally do it with you?"

Dawn nodded and blushed shyly. "Yes, I want you so badly..."

Cynthia smirked. "All right." She put her mouth over Dawn's right nipple and sucked, playfully toying with Dawn's left nipple.

Dawn moaned loudly and grasped at the bedsheets, feeling herself become wet.

Cynthia stopped toying with Dawn as she picked up her scent and smiled lustfully. "How would you like us to do this? With a dildo, or with our vagina grinding together?"

"However you want! Just give it to me already!" Dawn moaned out in ecstasy and looked at the Champion with longing eyes.

Cynthia smiled as she got off of Dawn. "All right." She reached for Dawn's panties and pulled them off, exposing the young girl's vagina to her for the first time. "Beautiful." She then took off her own panties and got on top of the girl. "Ready?"

Dawn nodded and smiled lustfully as her cheeks grew a warm red. "Go as rough as you want."

Cynthia began to grind her hips and move their pussies together, causing them both to moan.

"Oh, Cynthia, faster," Dawn moaned.

Cynthia moved at a faster pace and began to play with Dawn's clit, getting more moans out of the girl. She quickly silenced the girl's loud moans with a kiss and their tongues danced together as they fought for dominance.

Dawn pulled away from Cynthia and exclaimed, "Cynthia, I think I am gonna cum! Oh, Arceus!"

Cynthia smirked. "Me too."

Their pussies were suddenly drenched in cum as they came on each other for the first time.

Cynthia collapsed next to Dawn and panted for breath, cum dripping down her legs.

Dawn spread Cynthia's legs as a playful gleam appeared in Dawn's eyes. "Now, it is my turn." She took a cautious lick and tasted both of their juices mixed together, and began to lick more rapidly.

Cynthia moaned and grabbed the sheets for support. "That's my girl! Don't stop!"

Dawn kept licking and stuck her tongue as far as it would go, making Cynthia cum again into her waiting mouth. She licked Cynthia clean, then lied down next to her lover. "You taste delicious."

Cynthia smiled at Dawn. "Is it my turn now?"

Dawn smiled. "Sure."

After their next lovemaking session, they took a shower together and then ate breakfast, enjoying a peaceful day together. This had made their bond even stronger. However, dark storm clouds were forming above them. Was an adventure along its way?

A/N: Okay, this is my first time doing my own sex scene, so please be gentle on the reviews. Also, any constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks so much! Have a nice day!


End file.
